Kiriya
Kiriya is a character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. He makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. About He is always seen with a black suit (varies in video games) and silver wavy hair. In order to help Asuka and her fellow students become first class ninja, he earnestly continues training them. Concerning his students, it seems that a regretful incident occurred in the past. Appearance and Personality Kiriya is an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He is often seen in a black suit and various other formal attire. Very strict when in an urgent matter and he never lets his composure down, even when his students become annoying. He is very loyal to Hanzō. Because of a past incident with his first student, he does not believe in babying his current students or bailing them out of every situation. As a teacher he believes in providing his students with the tools and training they need to succeed so that they may grow into fine shinobi. Though he rarely lets it show, he is quite protective of his students and cares for them deeply. Background A teacher at National Hanzou Academy, however little is known about him. In the anime it is revealed that Rin/Suzune is one of Kiriya`s talented students having his tragic past shown. In the games it is stated that Kiriya comes from a long line of elite shinobi, so naturally he was trained as a shinobi himself since birth. He quickly became an elite shinobi like the rest of his family, but at some point he began to question the way shinobi were treated as disposable objects should they fail a mission. Not agreeing with the view that shinobi were disposable, he decided to become a teacher instead. His first student was a girl named Rin who had a big impact on his current personality and views. When Rin was taking her final exam to become a shinobi, Kiriya intervened against his better judgement in order to save her from a wooden dummy that she didn't notice, covering his interference and saving her from failing. Because of this Rin was able to pass the exam and graduate, but months later he was informed that she died while on a mission. Kiriya blamed himself for interfering during Rin's exam and allowing her to graduate before being fully prepared, believing that he was responsible for her death. Rin's death has haunted him since which is the reason why he refuses to help out against the battle against the Hebijo, believing that if he doesn't allow his students to grow on their own that the same thing that happened to Rin will happen to them. Story Main Series Portrait of Girls BURST Deep Crimson Sub-Series SHINOVI VERSUS Bon Appetit! ESTIVAL VERSUS Trivia *So far, Kiriya is the only male character in the Kagura series to support the Hanzo Academy Squad. *In the anime his abilities have briefly been shown, by hitting two puppets simultaneously with his fist and shattered Suzune/Rin`s armor with a sword. *His birthday is on the Children's Day (5 May), a Japanese national holiday. *Kiriya's name means "Foggy Night". External links *Senran Kagura Wiki Category:Senran Kagura Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Ninjas Category:Good Vs. Good